Don't think I don't think about it
by xXxTheOneWhoCriesxXx
Summary: I left out in a cloud of taillights and dust Swore I wasn't coming back, said I'd had enough Saw you in the rear view standing, fading from my life SasuNaru Yaoi GaaraNaru Please read and review. no flames if u can help it


AOS: hola. Sorry I haven't done anything for a while. Both my job and school have me runnin' in circles.

Naruto: I forgive you Angel-chan

Sasuke: che. You forgive everyone for anything dobe.

Itachi:Hn….

Deidara: I feel soo neglected. No one does stories for me.

AOS: -sweat drop- Ummm… I guess I could do one for you…but I pick who you are pared for and it won't be Sasori.

Deidara: -pouts- fine…-sulks-

AOS: I don't own any of the characters. If I did most of the male characters would be mine and Ino and Sakura would be dead. This is yaoi, boyxboy, songfic –Don't think I don't think about it by Darius Rucker

Everyone: NOW ON WITH THE STORY.

Don't think I don't think about it

I left out in a cloud of taillights and dust  
Swore I wasn't coming back, said I'd had enough  
Saw you in the rear view standing, fading from my life  
But I wasn't turnin' 'round  
No not this time

"Sasuke, please don't go. I love you and you said you loved me too and that you would never leave me." Tears leaked from big blue eyes like twin rivers. "Why are you leaving?"

A pale skinned man , with black duck butt styled hair, stood at the entrance to the shared apartment with two suitcases next to him. Sasuke Uchiha didn't want to leave Naruto. He truly loved the blue eyed, blond haired boy and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He remembered when he was 16 that his mother and father were killed in the Konoha airline crash and how his brother Itachi had committed suicide four months later. Naruto had been with him through out the whole ordeal even when they claimed to each other that they were rivals.

He was the last of the Uchihas and in the past month after four years of being a couple with Naruto, he began to think of kids. He really did want to have kids both for pleasure and to revive his clan. Sadly he knew that that would not happen with Naruto and decided to end the relationship.

So there he stood with his things about to go with a heart broken blond _ex_-boyfriend . He sadly shook his head and grabbed his bags not answering the blond. Almost mechanically he began to load his stuff in the back of his blue pickup and then hopped in, revving the engine to life.

In desperation Naruto grabbed hold of the trucks handle to open the door but found it locked. He continued to scream why at the raven but Sasuke refused to say a word. And with that he pulled out of the drive and down the street. Only once did he look in the mirror and the sight of the blond standing defeated and heart broken on the front lawn would be forever be sketched into his memories. To comfort or haunt him he didn't know.

But don't think I don't think about it  
Don't think I don't have regrets  
Don't think it don't get to me  
Between the work and the hurt and the whiskey  
Don't think I don't wonder 'bout  
Could've been, should've been all worked out  
I know what I felt, and I know what I said  
But don't think I don't think about it

The club was noisy. Bodies pressed together and music blared to a defining roar. Kyuubi Kitsune was a new club that had only been open for about two months and it was now the most popular plays to go. He had never seen the owner of the club but he had to give the guy his props. The walls were painted entirely black with red, yellow and orange flames licking up the walls. Deep purple sheets hung from the second floor rafters and the flickering lights made the whole place seem a little creepy.

The man downed another Kyuubi cocktail and looked around. It had been five years since he had left the small town of Konoha…and _him._ He had heard that in the past years that he had found someone to love. Hmm was it two years ago that he had heard he had began to date him? Sasuke couldn't remember and downed another drink.

He was glad that Naruto was happy and was now married to some one who loved him. Unlike himself. Sasuke had married a pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno. Che, that marriage worked out right. Right after he left Konoha he went straight to a small town named Hebi where he met Sakura at small store eight months later. After a year and a half he married her, but as the years progressed the relationship became strained and when they found that she couldn't get pregnant he filed for divorce and left ten months later.

During that time he read about Naruto's marriage to Gaara Subaku , a red headed night club owner. Sasuke hated him even when they all went to school together. But now he was happy that his actions hadn't completely broken the beautiful blond.

When we make choices, we gotta live with them  
Heard you found a real good man and you married him  
I wonder if sometimes I cross your mind  
Where would we be today  
If I never drove that car away?

Some times the raven thought about what his life would be like if he hadn't left the love of his life. Would they have been married? Would they have adopted? Would they have been together? These questions would never have answers for he had ruined his chance the moment he had packed his things and taken that first step out of the building.

Don't think I don't think about it  
Don't think I don't have regrets  
Don't think it don't get to me  
Between the work and the hurt and the whiskey  
Don't think I don't wonder 'bout  
Could've been, should've been all worked out  
Yeah I know what I felt, and I know what I said  
But don't think I don't think about it  
Don't think I don't think about it

Sasuke downed another drink and he began to feel light headed. Shakily he stood up and made his way to the crowded exit intent on leaving till he saw a flash of blond out of the corner of his eye. He paused but then he shook his head and continued until all too familiar laughter floated over the noise to his ears. Slowly he turned around and there he saw it.

Don't think I don't think about it  
Don't think I don't have regrets  
Don't think you don't get to me  
Between the work and the hurt and the whiskey  
Don't think I don't wonder 'bout  
Could've been, should've been all worked out  
I know what I felt, and I know what I said  
But don't think I don't think about it, no no

Naruto Uzumaki, no he reminded himself, Naruto Subaku was dirty dancing with his red head husband Gaara as said redhead began to kiss the tanned neck. Sasuke so badly wanted to go over and punch the daylights out of Gaara and kiss Naruto but then held back as he realized that Naruto wasn't his anymore and never would be again. He had lost his chance five years ago when he had looked in to the review mirror and saw a heartbroken blond and didn't turn around. Oh how he wished he had.

Don't think I don't  
Don't think I don't

Owari


End file.
